


Heart to Heart

by GallifreyGod



Series: Skin to Skin [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: Prequel to Skin to SkinJoyce comes up with a fun way to surprise her family





	Heart to Heart

"How about a smile from Dad?" Joyce laughed as Jonathan walked around with the VHS camera recorder on his shoulder. Hopper flashed a cheesy smile before turning to Jane, giving her a knowing look. The two of them both turned back to the camera with silly faces, making Joyce and the kids laugh even more. 

"Alright, I wanted Jonathan to record this because I have a little surprise for Dad. Will, can you go grab the box?" Nobody but Joyce knew the intent of the surprise but it was even more fun to incorporate all of them into her plan. 

Will returned with a massive cardboard box, wrapped up in spare wrapping paper. Hopper picked up the box that was half of his size, expecting it to be a lot heavier than the featherweight it was. 

"Open it!" Joyce laughed as she stood next to Jonathan while he filmed. She watched as Hop ripped through the first layer of wrapping paper. He took out his pocket knife and cut along the tape that held the jumbo box together.

"Another box! Is this your way of telling me I need to pack up and leave?" Hopper laughed as he looked at the camera. Joyce nearly doubled over chuckling before encouraging to keep opening. 

Hopper cut through the second box to reveal... another box. "Aw, Joyce! You shouldn't have! I already have two new boxes!" he joked before going back to cutting the third cardboard box. 

"Dad must really like boxes." Jane laughed, completely unaware as to why her parents doubled over in hysterics about her comment. "You're not wrong, kid." he mumbled once he got his breath back. 

Large boxes soon turned into shoe boxes tucked inside of each other while the floor now looked like a sea of cardboard. 

"Here we go!" Jim laughed as he reached the last box that was filled with tissue paper. Everybody waited in anticipation while Jonathan focused the camera on the gift.

Hopper pulled through the tissue paper when he finally reached a small piece of cloth. As he held it up, their eyes all widened with shock. 

In his hands was a small white onesie with "Latest Addition" printed on it. 

Jonathan nearly dropped the camera, Jim looked up at Joyce with his mouth hanging, Jane and WIll screamed and launched into each other's arms, and Joyce just laughed with tears in her eyes. 

"We're having a baby?" Hopper cried, a smile soon taking over his gaping jaw. Joyce nodded, unable to conjure up any words while tears of joy fell even harder down her cheeks.

Jim launched out of his chair, wrapping her up in his arms bridal style and peppering her cheek with kisses. "We're having a baby!" he cried happily towards the camera.

Dysfunctional family? Yes. Crazy and weird family? You betcha. Joyful family? Absolutely. 


End file.
